Fire Emblem: Road of Luminescence
by FateSeeker
Summary: Sequel to Life After War. Takes twenty years later after PoR. The peace of Tellius and the ties between Beroc and Laguz were threatened by a terrible event that would lead to a new war. It was up to the son of Ike to discover the truth and prevent the war


Author's Note: Wow I never expected so many reviews for Life After War. I'm too disappointed in the lack of endings of PoR. Of course I received mixed reviews of wanting different endings. I must say that this story will use most couples I used in Life After War. I might use Callil and Geoffrey, who knows. I might not use Bastain and Lucia. You might not even know their children unless you know their personality and can guess which child belongs to who. Sorry, Elinica haters. I did pair Ike up with her. GOMEN! Plus the game made it so obvious on how they were there for each other. This story (except the prologue) takes place twenty years after the Path of Radiance. I hope you enjoy the future character and this new horrific war. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful addicting games. Curse you Fire Emblem for such addicting gameplay and characters!

**Prologue: A New Hero**

Tellius, a large continent separated by the sea and the rough mountains, was inhabited by two ruling species, Beroc and Laguz that shared a large history of enmity between them. On the land of Tellius, there were seven nations, Crimea, Daein, Begnion, Gallia, Kilvas, Phoenicis, and Goldora. Between these seven nations, there was peace until one kingdom committed a heinous crime. King Ashnard, ruler of Daein, had ordered his troops to invade Crimea and slay the people's loving rulers. The House of Crimea had fallen but one had lived. Princess Elincia, a noble who was raised in secrecy, had escaped Daein's massacre with many sacrifices in her steed. She enlisted the aid of the Greil Mercenaries that was commanded by a teenage boy, Ike.

Commander Ike was no noble but only a simple swordsman that was raised under his father, Greil. However, as he journeyed with Princess Elincia across Tellius and aided her, he later became the General of Crimean Liberation Army, the title that stood above any nobles and rivaled with the royalties. With the aid of the Laguz nations and Begnion, General Ike, Princess Elincia, and their small band of numerous soldiers from different nations were able to defeat the Daein tyrant and take back their stolen homeland. Peace was restored to Tellius and Princess Elincia became Queen of Crimea. General Ike's deeds and fame spread throughout the land as stories of a hero. But, Ike's fame brought jealousy for the people who were lower than nobles. The lower class people thought it was unfair for a lower class person to become a fancy noble in such a short time. They sought fame and wished to become noble like General Ike. Those feelings slowly became seeds of a new coming war.

**Five Years Later**

The sky was covered by dark gray clouds that merged together and created a giant blanket that blocked the rays from the giant ball of fire. It did not only blocked the sun, but gave showers that poured over the fertile lands, providing waters to growing vegetables and soaking Beroc or Laguz that were unfortunate to be out there at this time. Accompanying the rain were loud booming sounds of thunders and powerful raw energy of lightning that struck across the dark clouds as white zigzag line.

On those fertile lands of Crimea, there was a giant castle made of polished stones with great walls that surrounded the beautiful lush garden filled with flowers that received their drinks from the sky. Inside the Crimea castle, loud cries of a woman echoed throughout the stone hallways and rooms. It was so loud that any servants in that castle would hear of it but they took no actions of investigating the cause of the cries because they knew very well what's were the reason of these painful cries. The cries led all the way to the upper floor where there were two men standing in front of the large wooden door that connected to the royal bedroom.

The first guard was sitting on the carpeted floor next to the door while the second guard was pacing down the hallway. The first guard was a knight suited in lime green Crimean armor with gold linens around the edges. The knight had a handsome face with concern glued in it. He had blue eyes and short aqua blue hair that made him more handsome. He was looking down with his eyes hidden by the bangs of his hair as the woman's cries tortured him.

The second guard wore the costumes of the sorcerer with his black cape over his light clothing. His face was of a thespian with tiny golden brown mustache over his thick lips. He had long thick golden brown hair tied into numerous ponytails, giving him a unique hair style. He paced down the hallway in his black leather boots as his dramatic expression was filled with worries. He cried, "This pain is too hard to bear! It is like you to ask me to swim in the ocean of burning lava! We must help our milady for she is suffering with thousand needles picking at her! Can you not hear her cry? She is calling us for help and we should help like loyal retainers we are, not little mice!"

The blue-haired knight scowled with annoyance and shouted, "Shut up! You know my sister is in here already and she won't let us in anyway."

The blond-haired sage cried dramatically as he was an actor, "You stab my heart with broken shard! What can the fair lady do that we noble men cannot do?"

The blue-haired knight replied, "Because my sister knew about this stuff, the only thing we can do is hope for the majesty's safety."

The blond sage clasped his hands and prayed, "Oh your majesty, come back to us and we'll welcome you with open arms!"

Inside the closed bedroom, a beautiful woman was lying on her bed with a large round stomach. She was in deep pain as she tossed around in her bed, crying out loud. She had long green hair but that was messed up as she kept moving her head across the soft pillow. She had a clear smooth skin like a princess but it was dripping with sweat as she had labored breathing. She wailed again as she gripped someone's hand tightly. The hand belonged to a young general who was kneeling by her side. He had wild blue hair with stern handsome face etched with worries for the pained woman. He wore a green bandana around his head and an armored shoulder pad over his green shirt. The woman's hold on the general's hand was very tight but the general grew accustomed to the pain because he was the one who put this woman in pain in the first place.

Another woman just walked into the bedroom. She had long aqua blue hair that nearly touched her waist. She wore a white sleeveless cloak over red thin pants with a sleek scabbard attached to her loose belt. The woman carried a damp towel and placed it over the ailing woman's head.

The general looked up to her, "How much longer?"

The blue-haired woman closed her eyes and answered, "It won't be much long."

"I see." The general looked down with great concern in his eyes.

The woman smiled gently, "Do not worry. I'm sure milady will be fine. After all after what you two did," She chuckled, "You are creating another life of Crimean blood."

A faint blush spread across the general's cheeks as he had a faint memories of what they had done months ago, "…I…I already know that."

The green-haired woman suddenly moaned as she caught their attentions.

The woman gasped, "I'll go get the doctor!" She quickly left the room.

The general was left alone with his wife. He doesn't know what to say and only held her hand tight because that was all he could do in this circumstance.

* * *

Meanwhile in the land separated by the mountains and the ocean lied the dragon nation, Goldora. Two Laguz were standing in the border that separated Goldora from Gallia. The first one was an average man with long raven black hair dressed in dark robes with golden decorations. He stood in front of brown-skinned woman who wore a long tight blue robe and possessed a pink hair that was pulled all the way to a small ponytail. Both Laguz had red marks on their heads, marking them the Dragon Laguz of Goldora.

"Must you go?" The pink-haired woman asked with great concern in her voice.

The black-haired man answered, "Ena, you know very well that you and I sensed great disturbances in Tellius and I must investigate it."

Ena, the name of the pink dragon Laguz, glanced down with sadness as she remembered what happened to him before, "But Rajaion …," she closed her eyes, "I lost you before years ago and I wish not to lose you again."

Rajaion, the former Daein's dragon, knew what Ena meant and he put his hand on Ena's shoulder to comfort her, "Ena, do not worry. I will come back to you."

Ena opened her eyes as she touched Rajaion's hand with her hand. She pleaded, "You promise?"

Rajaion smiled slightly as his mate showed her love to him, "I promise. I swore upon my heritage." He let go of her hand and suddenly his body glowed brightly.

Ena took few steps backward as she witnessed her lover's transformation. Rajaion lost his human form as he became a large black dragon with scales that shone bright as obsidian under the moonlight. The dragon roared as he flapped his majestic wings and took flight. Ena looked at the fleeting dragon and prayed for his safety, 'I know he promised to me but why do I feel a terrible dread in my heart?'

* * *

Back in the Crimea Castle, the blue-haired knight covered his ears as he tried to block out the painful cries of his master. The blond sage was biting on his sleeve as he was filled with angst. Suddenly they heard an unfamiliar cry that echoed throughout the castle. The blue-haired paladin glanced at the bedroom door, "What was that?"

The blond sage's eyes widened as his angst was replaced by happiness, "It's the cry of a new life blessed by the goddess!"

The door opened as the blue-haired swordmaster walked in to tell the news to her friends.

The paladin questioned, "Sister?"

The swordmaster smiled, "It's a boy."

Inside the royal bedroom, the queen was holding the baby in her arms as she stared at her newborn son with great joy and relief. The baby giggled as he played with his mother's thin finger.

The general couldn't help but smile as he witnessed a miraculous creation, "What are you going to name him?"

The queen answered, "Lienhor."

TBC

P.S. If you know anything about the Black Knight, please give info. I need to know where he got the armor of the Goddess and gave it to King Ashnard. Please! Thanks for reading!

P.S.S. I apologize for the OOC of the characters. It's hard to keep in characters with the Loyal Retainers when you only have them for few chapters. Also, I FIND IT HARD TO SPEAK BASTAIN'S LANGUAGE! Also, there are character Bios in my profile, if you want to know more about the new characters.


End file.
